


Clean Up

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is our princess, and we love her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "oops!"

“She is our princess, and we love her,” Makoto muttered under her breath, scrubbing cookie dough from the top of the stove. “No matter what.”

Ami swept up a pile of flour. “She means well.”

“Guys?” asked Usagi, peering around the kitchen half-wall. “Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Yes!” both girls chorused, and Makoto sighed.

“I mean, you’ve already changed into clean clothes, Usagi-chan. Let us finish this, okay? Then we can eat the cookies we’ve made.”

The blonde grinned, “Yay! Your cookies are the best, Makoto-chan!” and left.

“We do love her,” Ami pointed out.

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed.

THE END


End file.
